


You Are In Love

by childofgreeceandrome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofgreeceandrome/pseuds/childofgreeceandrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico realizes that he is in love with Will Solace in the most surprising and normal way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

He wasn’t really sure how the hours had passed so fast.

 

It was already past midnight and the two of them were walking through the always-busy streets of New York City. Will had insisted on going out to ice-skating, then he had wanted to see a movie and _after_ _that_ he’d decided that they needed to see the loveliness of their city on this strange and cold hour.

 

Winter had come with a strong force this year and had made a lot of people stay back at their homes, but that didn't stop the son of Apollo of enjoying his Christmas vacation from medical school and his free time with his boyfriend. It hadn’t been easy, the two of them had started dating at the start of the summer, when Nico had finally gotten the courage to ask Will out on a date. When they were at it, his boyfriend had confessed his crush on him and how he had kept it quiet because he didn’t want to pressure Nico.

 

Those words had won Will his first kiss with him.

 

But now, as they walked through these streets that had seen so much, Nico realized the incredible turn that his life had given, he was _happy._ He was utterly and completely happy. He still missed his dead sister Bianca everyday, he still had nightmares about his time on Tartarus, he still was shy about coming off to people. But he could look anyone straight in the eyes and say that he was happy, and he wouldn’t be lying.

 

He had found friends that accepted him and cared for him. He had a younger sister that loved him and Reyna, who had practically become his big sister. He had gone through therapy and came to terms with everything that had happened in his past. He had a good relationship with his father. And he had even found love on his way to healing.

 

_Nico di Angelo, the brooding, mysterious and dark son of Hades, was happy._

 

‘Why are you smiling like that?’ Will asked him, his nose was red because of the cold and Nico could only see a glimpse of his blond hair under his winter hat. The rest of his body was wrapped on thick clothes, but even like that he radiated heat and that was the main reason Nico had been against him all day.

Well, maybe it wasn’t the _main_ reason, but one of them whatever.

 

Nico shrugged. ‘I’m happy.’ He said with simplicity.

 

Will looked at him with an eyebrow raised. ‘You just realized that?’ He muttered.

 

‘Yes.’ Nico answered and he looked at the son of Apollo who stared at him for a few seconds before he spread a smile and kissed his lips softly. Di Angelo could finally said that Will Solace didn’t need to put down his head before kissing him, he was just two inches taller than Nico.

 

‘You don’t have the slightest idea of how happy makes _me_ the fact that _you_ are happy.’ The blonde murmured while they made their way to a coffee shop that was still open. Nico looked at his blue eyes and blushed, he wasn’t really used to the intimate kind of talk and it was still a little hard to talk about himself so openly, but he was working on that.

 

The two of them asked for hot chocolate to take-out and Will decided that the weather was too cold for them and they made their way to his car, a jeep he had bought with his own savings. They made their way in silence to Solace’s apartment, Nico still lived in camp, even though he was going to college in the city. After a really long talk with Chiron, they had decided that it would be best if he spent the nights at camp as a year-rounder, he was a child of Hades after all and he wasn’t like Percy, that had lived with his mom until he graduated and went to New Rome, if he left camp he would have to live on his own and the centaur thought that for the first year at least, it would be a good idea to stay at camp.

 

But that winter break Will had invited him to stay in his apartment before he went to San Francisco to see his mother and Nico went to Camp Jupiter to see Hazel. They were leaving in three days.

 

‘It’s a beautiful night, isn’t it?’ Nico turned to Will and realized that they had stopped because of a red light, and his boyfriend was staring at the sky.

 

He looked out and realized that the stars were shining very brightly. ‘It is.’ His dark eyes returned to Will and he gave him a shy smile. ‘I had a great time today.’

 

Will nodded. ‘Me too.’ He pushed the gas when the light turned green. ‘I know it’s been a little hard because I’ve been so busy these last couple of weeks...’

 

Nico took his hand between his and interrupted him. ‘Hey.’ He was about to say ‘look at me’, but he was driving so maybe it wasn’t the wisest decision. ‘I’ve been busy this days too, it’s okay, we’re together now.’

 

‘I’ll kiss you when we arrive.’ Will said and Nico couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

‘Keep your eyes on the road, sunshine.’ The blonde just smiled and kept driving.

 

When they got into the apartment, Will gave him a really good kiss before going away to take a warm shower. Nico changed into some boxers and one of his boyfriend’s shirts. When Solace got out of the bathroom he was wearing also boxers but a sweater over his chest. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Nico was sipping his hot chocolate.

 

‘So that’s how things are now, eh? You’re starting off without me?’

 

‘You’re such a drama queen.’ Nico said rolling his eyes before offering Will his cup of the drink. They sat in bed and talked for a while before the younger boy yawned. ‘I can’t keep my eyes open.’ He said with a tired voice.

 

Will took the two disposable cups and throw them in the trash of the kitchen. He went back to his bedroom and turned off the lights. ‘Come here.’ Nico went over him and sighed when he felt the warm that was radiating off his body.

 

He closed his eyes and whispered. ‘Goodnight sunshine.’

 

‘Goodnight, Death Boy.’

 

‘Don’t call me that.’ Will chuckled before closing his eyes and falling into the arms of Morpheus.

 

The next morning Nico woke up to the smell of something that wasn’t really pleasant. Burnt toast.

 

He got quickly out of bed and run to the kitchen. Even though he was still half asleep, he couldn’t help but laugh at the sight in front of him.

 

Will had a cloth on his arm and was hitting the counter with it. It seemed like he had been making breakfast and one of the napkins he had around caught fire from the pan where he was scrambling eggs. He had gotten distracted doing that and the toast were getting burned.

 

‘Will.’ Nico said still laughing before taking a glass of water and dumping it on the counter. The fire cleared out immediately. ‘Oh Gods, how have you managed to live on your own for so long without burning down the apartment?’ More chuckles escaped from his lips.

 

‘I usually eat outside, but it’s snowing really hard so I run out of options.’ The blonde was pouting.

 

Nico smiled and shook his head. ‘Give me a sec and I’ll come help you.’ Still pouting, his boyfriend nodded.

 

When he got back, Will had cleared the kitchen and was sitting on the counter, waiting for him. Nico was glad he hadn’t tried to give it another shot at cooking. ‘I’ll cook and you’ll clean, alright?’ Will was satisfied with the arrangement and he stood quiet while he watched his boyfriend cook.

 

Nico walked to him and stood between his legs, behind him the food was cooking in a low fire. Will got down off the counter and put his hands on di Angelo’s waist. ‘I could get use to this.’ He whispered before bending his head to kiss his lips.

 

They had been together for almost six months, but they’re relationship was going on a slow pace. Will hadn’t asked him to live with him when they started college and Nico wasn’t uncomfortable with that, this was his first relationship, he didn’t want to rush things. Will hadn’t pressured him into anything. They _had_ done things, but they haven’t gone all the way and the two of them were okay with that, they had time to do whatever they wanted, there were no wars or threats to destroy the world. They could take their time.

 

So after Will had pushed him into the counter and started kissing his neck, Nico had retreated reluctantly. He spoke with closed eyes, he was a little short of breath. ‘We don’t want to eat burned food, Will.’

 

‘We don’t?’ The blonde asked against his shoulder, he looked up and his blue eyes were shining.

 

‘No, Will, we don’t. Come.’ He decided he could trust Will to get the food in plates and take them to the table. Nico looked over his shoulder. ‘Don’t make any mess.’

 

‘Ha, ha.’ Will said sarcastically before sitting down and serving two rations of food.

 

‘Buon appetito.’ Nico told him and watched his reaction. He knew perfectly that Will had a soft spot for this moments, when he spoke to him on italian. His blue eyes darkened a little and he knew he would be rewarded later that day.

 

The snow in the morning had turned into a storm, so they decided to stay that Sunday hanging around in the apartment. Right now they were watching one of those cliches movies about Christmas but Nico couldn’t really say what it was about. Will’s head was resting in his lap and he had dozed off the moment Nico started to play with his blonde hair.

 

His skin was tan, even though they were in winter and he spent almost all of his time inside the library of the university, Nico imagined it was one of the perks of being Apollo’s child. His blond hair wasn’t as long as it used to be, it went just a little over his ears now but it made him look more mature, more _manly_. But unless he was saving someone’s life, he didn’t really look like a serious person, there was something about the way his blue eyes shone and his lips that were always smiling that make you think he was younger than what he looked.

 

That didn’t mean Will didn’t knew what life was. He had lost siblings after all, two of them being his closest brothers, and he had been made the counselor of Apollo’s cabin in the middle of a war, at a really short age. He was a healer and Nico had noticed that he understood death more than any other person he had met, excluding Hazel, because well, _she knew_ what death was about.

 

But even though he had experienced his share of pain, one way or another he always found a reason to smile, a reason to shine. And maybe that had been the reason behind Nico’s crush at first, they were so different, but they still were able to bring good things out of the other one.

 

They fought a lot, mostly on the early stages of their friendship. Will had made Nico’s case a personal thing and the son of Hades had spent a lot of his time trying to tell the blonde that he was okay. All of his words had gone through deaf ears, so after a few weeks, he started to do what Will told him just to shut him up.

 

That’s how they had become friends.

 

And well, they become more than friends years after that. It happened one time that the two of them had went to Camp Jupiter on an exchange program, they had met with all of Nico’s friends and all of them had insisted that he had a good shot at Will. So he had gathered his courage and asked him out.

 

Will had said yes immediately.

 

These last months had been the best ones on Nico’s life.

 

He focused on his sleeping boyfriend once more and kept on playing with his hair. He wasn’t really sure what to expect of their relationship, but now he could say that he was even able to imagine a future beside him. He could do it, he could live and share his life with another person.

 

Nico could share his life with Will.

 

It was such an amazing discovery that he didn’t notice that Will had woken up. His blue eyes were looking straight into his eyes. ‘Why are you looking at me like that?’ He asked, without moving his head from Nico’s lap. But his boyfriend just kept on staring at him. ‘Nico?’

 

‘Yeah?’ His voice was a whisper and he wasn’t really focused on Will.

 

‘Are you alright?’

 

Nico nodded. ‘Will?’

 

‘Yeah?’ He repeated his words.

 

‘I just realized something...’ Solace raised his eyebrows, inviting him to carry on. ‘I...I’m love with you, Will.’

 

The two of them stayed silence for a few moments. When Will spoke, it was his turn to whisper, his eyes were wide. ‘You really meant that?’ He lifted his head and looked into Nico’s obsidian eyes.

 

‘Yes.’ His voice was low but he was sure he’d never sounded so sure of something. Nico would never forget the smile that spread on Will’s face, even if someone took him in that moment and bathed him on the Lethe.

 

‘I love you too, Nico di Angelo.’ Will said. ‘And maybe you don’t realize it, but you have come a long way and have become an incredible person, and I… I’d like to think that I helped in that because I don’t think you truly understand _how far you’ve come_.’

 

Nico didn’t mean it but all of his words caught in his throat when he heard Will’s voice. He gave him one of the biggest smile he had ever give and got closer to him. They lips touched. ‘I love you, Will Solace.’ He smiled and his fingers made their way to Nico’s hair.

 

Yeah, Nico di Angelo was happy.


End file.
